


What Are The Odds?

by inuko678



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bamson, Cute, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Two Shot, jackbam, kind of, mentions of Yug-boy, one of my faves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: BamBam just wanted to get some fresh air, he WAS NOT trying to fall in love.





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my AFF account: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/713301

“Excuse me, do you mind if I stand out here with you?” BamBam politely asked the stranger overlooking the small wooden balcony. The other man turned and smiled at him warmly, “Yea man, no problem. There’s plenty of room here,” he said making a space for him to occupy. He was attractive, BamBam noted, for a guy. 

 

He displayed physical attributes BamBam could only wish he had: strong jawline, smoldering dark brown eyes, and an amazing, charismatic smile. He was pretty sure that the snapback on the man’s head covered a cool haircut that, no doubt, made him look very masculine and courageous; one that BamBam knew he could never pull off. But at least he was taller than the stranger.

 

After he studied the other man for a few seconds (to make sure he didn’t seem potentially hazardous (of course), BamBam leaned against the banister beside him, “Thanks,” he sighed out in relief. The dark haired stranger grinned at him, “The party was getting to be too much for you?” he asked. BamBam sighed and nodded his confirmation, “After I walked in on the two guys going at it with the bathroom door wide open, I had to get some fresh air,” he replied shaking his head. 

 

The stranger let out a high pitched laugh, like a hyena, and asked, “Oh Jinyoungie and Mark are still going at it in there, huh?” BamBam shrugged, “I don’t know who they were, all I know is that they’re having a much better time than me and that they should really learn to take advantage of door locks,” he mumbled as he pulled his dark grey and black cheetah print beanie down over his ears. 

 

The dark-haired man flashed another charming smile at him as he rested his chin in his hand, “Why didn’t you just join them? They’re a pretty open couple, they would’ve shared the Christmas joy with you” he said impishly. BamBam grimaced and shook his head, “No thanks, I’m not that type of guy.” The other waggled his eyebrows suggestively, “I am,” he coyly replied before he laughed like a hyena again. 

 

BamBam shot him an uncomfortable look, “You know, I thought I wanted to know your name but now…I’m not so sure,” he said before he turned to head back inside. “Wait, don’t go,” the other said grabbing his elbow, “I was just joking, I promise I’m not that kind of guy,” he said sincerely. BamBam eyed him suspiciously for a second before he nodded, “Then you can tell me your name,” he allowed. “Will you tell me yours in return?” the stranger asked hopefully before revealing his identity. 

 

BamBam laughed and nodded, “That’s usually how introductions work,” he sarcastically replied. The other man laughed and held his hands up in surrender, “Just making sure you weren’t playing me. My name is Jackson Wang,” he said extending his leather-clad right hand. “BamBam,” he introduced back accepting Jackson’s warm palm in his. 

 

Now that they were standing face-to-face, BamBam could see that this Jackson guy was hiding a well-built body beneath his long black wool coat and all black ensemble.

 

“Hey, I thought you said you wouldn’t play me,” Jackson accused pointing at him, “You’re not telling me your real name.” 

 

BamBam laughed, “That’s the name I go by,” he defended. Jackson nodded, “Right, the name you go by when untrustworthy strangers like me ask who you are,” he complained, his husky voice filled with skepticism. BamBam shook his head, “No I promise I’m not playing you Jackson, everyone calls me BamBam. Apparently my real name is hard to pronounce,” he explained. 

 

Jackson squinted warily at BamBam, “Why don’t you let me be the judge of that,” he suggested as he crossed his arms. BamBam sighed, “My real name is Kunpimook Bhuwakul,” he revealed with a childlike smile. Jackson laughed loudly again, “You have to be making that up,” he said with a shake of his head. BamBam pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, flipped it open, and shoved it in Jackson’s face. Jackson accepted the wallet and stared down at BamBam’s ID. 

 

“Wow, where in the hell are you from?” Jackson questioned curiously. “I’m the Bangkok Cutie from Thailand,” BamBam automatically answered taking his wallet back, it was the way he always told people where he was from. “Cute, I’m the Wild and Sexy man from Hong Kong,” Jackson told him, he had a special introduction too. BamBam crossed his arm, “Really?” he asked in shock, “You don’t even have an accent.” 

 

Jackson shrugged and simply answered with, “Thanks.” 

 

Before their conversation could progress any further, though, BamBam’s phone chimed obnoxiously in his coat pocket. Jackson nosily looked down at BamBam’s message, “Yugyeom? Your boyfriend?” he asked, the hint of disappointment in his tone undetected on BamBam’s end. “Best friend,” BamBam corrected, “I don’t like boys.”

 

“Well it’s a good thing I’m a man then,” Jackson said with a sly grin. 

 

He pointed to the sprig of mistletoe above their heads. “What is that?” BamBam asked before he was pulled into a kiss. He wanted to pull away, he really did, but Jackson’s lips were too damn warm and soft against his. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the Jackson’s waist. What was he doing? He didn’t like guys. He liked girls…right? This amazing kiss was seriously making him question his sexuality and his sanity.

 

“Your lips are so smooth,” Jackson mumbled as he cradled BamBam’s round face in his hands, pulled him in closer, and kissed him a little deeper. BamBam reached up and fisted his hands in Jackson shirt, pulling him impossibly closer; he wanted to feel more of the other’s lips against his. Unfortunately, his phone chimed again causing their heated trance to break.

 

And just like that, BamBam was back to his senses. He quickly shoved Jackson away, “I have to go,” he mumbled before he practically ran back into the apartment. “Wait,” Jackson called, but it was too late. That may have been the best kiss Jackson ever had and he didn’t even get to enjoy it as much as he wanted. He sighed and made his way back to the railing, “Merry Christmas to me,” he said with a shake of his head.


	2. Starting Off the Year Right

BamBam sighed and stared out the foggy window of the small diner he was sitting in, the excitement of the onlookers waiting for the ball to drop making him feel even more depressed. Here he was, sitting in this dinky little coffee joint with half a soggy turkey club and cold hot chocolate, while happy pairs of people waited to kiss each other at midnight. He wanted to be one of those obnoxiously happy people, whose love won out to freezing weather, waiting to ring in the new year with a kiss. 

 

There was one person in particular that he actually wouldn’t mind kissing…well at least his lips wouldn’t have a problem. That Jackson guy has had BamBam all discombobulated since Christmas and he probably didn’t even know it. Poor BamBam had been having the identity crisis of a lifetime because of that charismatic Hong Kong guy and their joint-numbing mistletoe kiss. 

 

BamBam propped his chin in his hand and flipped the tomato-soaked toast off his sandwich with the other. Since the ‘Mistletoe Setup’ (that’s what he was calling that experience) he had kissed a total of 5 girls: 2 older, one his age, and 2 younger. Sadly none of those women could hold a candle to the man he kissed. Like, what the hell was that? Were they that bad at kissing? Or was Jackson just that good?

 

When he finally told Yugyeom about the kiss, the younger had taken it so lightly that BamBam briefly questioned their friendship. Yugyeom had said, “A good kiss is a good kiss, who cares who it was with?” BamBam’s mind had officially been blown. He was wasting his time trying to figure out if he was gay, or straight, or bisexual…what his technical orientation was, when he should’ve been focusing on was how the kiss made him feel. 

 

The kiss made him feel happy, bottom line. 

 

For those 8 seconds, BamBam’s mind had been filled with bountiful rays of sunshine that had physically manifested all over his entire body using Jackson’s lips as the gateway. Unfortunately that brilliant kiss turned out to be more bitter than sweet. Why? Because BamBam would probably never experience a kiss that perfect ever again. Why not? Because BamBam was too freaked out to get Jackson’s contact info. 

 

In a desperate attempt, BamBam tried to look him up on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram, but all the Jackson Wangs that popped up were definitely not him; pages and pages of literal disappointment.

 

BamBam broke out of his trance when the waitress tapped him on the shoulder, “I brought you a fresh hot chocolate,” she told him brightly, “and hopefully it will make you smile a little.” BamBam nodded his thanks and accepted the beverage, “Unfortunately the hot chocolate isn’t enough to do the trick,” he truthfully responded. The waitress ran her hand over BamBam’s shoulder, “Well maybe I can help,” she said suggestively through an amorous smile. 

 

She may have been the 3rd girl to hit on him this evening, but it was nothing he wasn’t used to, his baby-face and boyish charm always seemed to trigger something in women (especially the older girls). Too bad the only person BamBam was interested in had apparently fallen off the face of the Earth. BamBam smiled at her, a fake one but it appeared real, “Wow, what do you know, the hot chocolate actually did the trick. It’s a miracle,” he lied. 

 

She pouted at him briefly, but then smiled again, “Well let me know if you change your mind,” she said with a wink. ‘Not likely,’ he thought as he sipped his hot cocoa, ‘OK, but this cocoa really is amazing.’ BamBam checked his watch, 11:40 PM, ’20 minutes until I start 2015 alone, confused, and depressed,’ he thought bitterly.

 

He pushed around the pumpkin cheesecake on his plate, being this depressed was really bumming him out…if that was possible. Normally BamBam was a very happy, easy-going guy, finding joy in the littlest of things. This Jackson guy was throwing off his entire psyche and he didn’t even know it. This was ridiculous! “Screw this,” BamBam mumbled to himself as he threw down some cash, “There will be other kisses that make my joints numb…and my lips, ears, and nose tingle…and make me feel warm all over. I just have to wait for it.” 

 

He was vowing to get back to the old Kunpimook Bhuwakul, right now, before the year ended. 

 

He nodded affirmatively and wrapped his green and blue tartan plaid scarf around his neck. He pulled on his matching beanie, quickly looked over to make sure his ‘friendly’ waitress wasn’t lurking, and hastily made his escape. “I’m determined to start 2015 with a smile,” he promised himself as he sidestepped happy (intoxicated) couples left and right, “even if I am alone.” He searched through the sea of people for his best friend, playing third wheel to Yugyeom and his dates always made BamBam feel happy.

 

Since he was only singling out people with bright pink hair, he accidentally bumped into someone, “Oh, I’m so sorry,” he quickly apologized. “No, it’s cool BamBam,” his victim said holding his shoulders to steady him. “Unbelievable,” BamBam muttered as he stared into the puppy dog eyes of the man he’d been pining over for the past few weeks, “Jackson Wang.” 

 

Jackson grinned and nodded, “Wow, never thought I’d see you again,” he laughed out, his hands still holding onto the other’s shoulders. “That makes two of us,” BamBam answered stepping aside to let a drunk blond couple stumble past him. “So how have you been since our kiss?” Jackson boldly asked. Well that question made BamBam laugh; harder than he should have. 

 

“Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?” Jackson queried in confusion, a smile tugging at his lips…and that was only because BamBam’s laugh was infectious. “I have been completely wrecked since you kissed me,” the Thai native admitted. “And that’s funny?” Jackson asked knitting his brows, he was even more confused.

 

BamBam shook his head, “No it’s been awful. I’ve been thinking about you non-stop, good things and bad things. I even went so far as to look you up on different social networks, which was useless because you obviously don’t go by Jackson Wang on any of them. And then, when I finally accept that I’m never going to see you again, I run right into you. LITERALLY,” he laughed out, “I mean what are the odds of that?” 

 

The weird look Jackson gave him made him sober up instantly, “I’m sorry Jackson, I’m not crazy. I promise,” he frantically said waving his mitten-clad hands. Jackson gave him a playful skeptical look, “You sure? You seem a bit more erratic than the last time we met.” BamBam smiled and nodded, “I know, I know, but your kiss completely threw me. Like, I have been going through the motions,” he admitted with a shake of his head.

 

“Really? Why?” Jackson asked through a charming grin, “Never had a mistletoe kiss before?” 

 

“Never had a boy kiss before,” BamBam corrected shoving his hands in his leather jacket’s pockets. 

 

Jackson covered his mouth in utter surprise, “Oh you were serious about that?” he asked trying to fight a shocked smile, “Shit, I am so sorry.” BamBam smiled and waved the Hong Kong native off, “No it’s OK, it turned out to be the best kiss of my life, which is why I was so thrown,” he explained, “I wasn’t expecting the perfect kiss to be from another guy.” 

 

Jackson let out a loud hyena laugh, causing some people to stare, and shouted, “Perfect? Really?” BamBam blushed and nodded, he couldn’t believe how honest he was being tonight…must be that damn hot chocolate. Jackson shrugged, “I don’t know, I think you could have better,” he said crossing his arms. It was BamBam’s turn to be confused, “What?” he asked as his brows furrowed. Was he putting himself down? 

 

“I said you could have better,” Jackson said as he closed the miniscule space between them. He cradled the back of BamBam’s neck and pressed their lips together in a lush kiss. Before he got too wrapped up in the beautiful impromptu kiss, BamBam reluctantly pried his lips away and slightly pushed Jackson away. “What’s wrong BamBam?” Jackson asked briefly staring at the Thai native’s soft pink lips, their faces a hairsbreadth away. 

 

“I hear kissing before the new year is really bad luck,” BamBam huskily breathed out, “So can we please wait? I don’t want to start out this year wrong and I don’t want this to be our last kiss.”

 

“Well, if you promise not to run away again, I promise this won’t be our last kiss,” Jackson quickly resolved before he closed his eyes and leaned in again. BamBam tucked his lips into his mouth and turned his head away, he was serious. “You’re serious,” Jackson mumbled in disappointment. BamBam nodded as Jackson pressed their foreheads together. 

 

He glanced up at the gigantic digital countdown board in the distance, 11:59. 50 seconds left of the year; Jackson could handle that, after all, BamBam seemed to have been waiting to kiss him again for a lot longer. They stood there, as time counted down, and waited… “10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!” The crowd excitedly chanted as BamBam fisted his hands in Jackson’s coat and crushed their chapped lips together. 

 

The heat was immediate between them, the spark warming BamBam’s body to the core. Fireworks, glitter cannons, and raining champagne filled the negative space around them as Jackson deepened the kiss, a leather-gloved hand cradling one of BamBam’s rosy cheeks while the other hand pulled him closer. Jackson slowly pulled away and smiled that alluring smile, “Interested in going on a date with the perfect kisser?” he smoothly asked. 

 

BamBam scrunched up his face, “No thanks. I’m good,” he flat out denied before he pushed past Jackson. Jackson’s jaw dropped in pure shock, “What the hell just happened?” he mumbled to himself. Was he just played? His head perked up when he felt someone tap his shoulder, “Just kidding,” he heard a laughing BamBam yell out. Jackson laughed loudly as BamBam wrapped his long arms around his waist, “That’s so messed up,” he said shaking his head in relief. 

 

BamBam laughed at the pouting man and hugged him tightly. It was only 7 minutes into the new year and he already had a date…with the perfect kisser. He was completely confident that this year was going to go the way he wanted. Since the perfect kiss was now attainable, BamBam silently made a New Year’s resolution to harvest it as his own. 

 

He hoped Jackson was ready for that.


End file.
